Sgt Frog Abridged - Episode 9
Episode 9 of Sgt Frog Abridged is about Tamama developing an obsession with dominance, thereby making himself the new platoon sergeant. Episode Summary Another pointless invasion plan leads Tamama to develop a fixation with dominance, and he quickly turns into a pain in the ass. Cast (In Order of Appearance) *Tamama - ThornBrain *Dororo - ThornBrain *Kululu - Jpace92 *Giroro - ThornBrain *Keroro - Mugiwara Yoshi *Mois - codeblackhayate *Fuyuki - ThornBrain *Natsumi - LillyLivers Other voices *Birdy - BigTUnit1 Sgt Frog Episodes Used *Episode 22 Music Used *"Funeral Tango" - Scott 3 - Scott Walker - Intro through Tamama calling Keroro "Hun" *"Tekno Gunsou" - Keroro Gunsou OST - General background music *"Forest of Outset Island" - The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker OST - Brief bit of Keroro lying in bed *"Jackie" - Scott 2 - Scott Walker - Tamama makes himself the new sergeant *"Radio Free Europe" synth intro - R.E.M. - General background music *"Lakebed Temple" - The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess OST - Tamama threatens Giroro *"Spacewalk" - Keroro Gunsou OST - General background music *"Cavern" - Metal Gear Solid OST - Tamama captures Fuyuki, Natsumi and Giroro *"Title Theme" - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time OST - Kululu lectures Tamama *"It's Raining Today" - Scott 3 - Scott Walker - End of the episode with Tamama's epiphany Development Notes Scriptwriting both began and was completed on April 9th, with BigTUnit1 joining as a third writer due to his work on the podcasts and ThornBrain's Jetters Abridged greatly impressing Yoshi and Thorn. The script was finished in one day, over two scriptwriting sessions. Editing began April 13; the last of the voicing and editing was completed April 16, and the final video was uploaded the following midnight. Post-Credits *Part 1: Birdy appears to have a house party inside the fridge. *Part 2: The platoon, primarily Tamama, list off more invasion plans that went nowhere. Joke References and Explanations Episode Running Gags, Series Running Gags, and Callbacks *At the beginning, Momoka's entire face was blacked out while all of the other characters eyes were blacked out. This is due to the team's hatred of the character due to the infamous Episode 2R fiasco. The SFA2 remake instead suggests that Tamama did it himself, due to claiming in SFA2 that he wouldn't speak to Momoka until trees started dying. *To tie-in with the ridiculous nature of the episode brought along by the addition of BigTUnit1 to the writing staff, Thorn hid the covers to four albums with aspects that could be considered over-the-top: **Scott Walker's Scott 2 replaces the galaxy poster behind Kululu in the beginning, though it is difficult to tell that it is the cover to Scott 2. **The Stooges' Fun House appears like a faded sticker on Keroro's bedframe. **The Birthday Party's Prayers on Fire is high on the wall when Dororo speaks out against Tamama being the reigning Sergeant. **Negativland's Escape from Noise is behind Keroro when Tamama snaps out of his daydream. *The only Dororo wrong name/pun made in the episode is "Dorito". *All of Tamama's invasion plans are titled with alliterations based on a hard "k" sound: **Kangaroo Catapult **Cataracts Caterpillar **Cockblocking Cantaloupe **Cricket Bat Carnival **Crucified Calender **Competitive Copenhagan **Claustrophobic Clown **Cotton Candy Cockfighter **Carpal Tunnel Carp **Colostomy Coffee Pot **Candlelit Clitoris ***Operation Cockblocking Cantaloupe (putting cake in the fridge) and another unnamed plan (peeing on Natsumi's carpet) are notably the first invasion plans in the series to actually be successful, despite how ludicrously stupid they are. However, due to the episode being a daydream, the platoon have technically still not had a successful mission yet. ***Cake later inexplicably appears in Keroro's fridge, as pointed out by Kululu. *Kululu makes his now-trademark "HEGH" laugh twice in the episode. *When Dororo asks if anyone can actually read, Kululu's pause then responding "no" is a slight callback to Episode 4. *Keroro's pet name for Tamama, "Hun", is hinted in this episode to be a status symbol of who is the submissive one in their relationship. BigTUnit1 also put forward the idea that Keroro simply needs someone to look up to him since nobody else actually respects him. *Tamama makes numerous comparisons to food as his power corrupts him. He notices this later on, realizing that he's getting "so fucking hungry". *Tamama mentions the term "fagmuffin" (as does Natsumi later on), a term of endearment the team have used for Tamama for over a year, though it had only been used in Episode 2. *There are three hints towards Tamama's reveal as a girl in Episode 10: **"I'm even cute with air boobs". **"Not as fun to screw 'em when they can't feel anything." **"I don't remember this hole being here." Other Jokes and References *Birdy from Jetters Abridged makes a cameo as an interviewer in the intro. Tamama acknowledges the character by describing him as a "frightening bird monster". Likewise, the question he asks the platoon, "What is your opinion on paper mache?", is an infamous non-sequitur from Jetters Abridged - Episode 1. **He reappears in the Post-credits inside the fridge; he apparently lives there, as he says "I don't remember inviting you to my house party. But welcome." *Tamama can't roll his R's in the intro. *The cat was never introduced into the series due to the writers' apathy towards her. As such, when the cat makes an appearance, they play it as though Giroro has bad cat allergies, and he is quickly swamped by other cats. *Keroro breaking his hand is a reference to a similar joke in team member Revy Moonshine's Patlabor the Abridged Files Movie. *Natsumi's line about the platoon driving her insane every day is a slight reference to the dogs in Thorn's neighborhood, who constantly barked every day much to his chagrin. Reception The episode was well-received, despite numerous confused comments. The video gathered 70 "likes", 1 "dislike" and 52 "favorites" in its first 24 hours. As of June 25, 2011, it has 105 "likes", 1 "dislike" and 97 "favorites" - as of August 14, 2016 it has 695 likes and 19 dislikes. Additional Trivia *This is the first episode since Episode 1R to have a third writer from start to finish, though LillyLivers did contribute to Episode 6. The third writer this time was BigTUnit1, who remained as the third writer from then on. *Episode 9 is the shortest episode since Episode 3, clocking in at just over six minutes. Likewise, it is the fastest-produced episode to date, having taken exactly one week from starting of scripting to video completion. **It is one of the few episodes written in one day; it was written very late at night, the first time the team lived up to the "MidnightFrogs" moniker since their early days. *Keroro's plan for socks with sandpaper at the tip is an example of jokes put down in the team's long-running joke vault. *A celebratory podcast aired on May 2, 2011. *A commentary for the episode was uploaded October 21, 2011. Category:Sgt Frog Abridged episodes